La última flecha negra
by Pandicorniio
Summary: Un rey codicioso que atrae a un dragón con su fortuna. Este dragón logra destruir una ciudad y apoderarse de Erebor. Pero todo esto ocurre porque el tirador falló al tirar las flechas. Pero,¿Qué pasaría si hubieran matado al dragón? Si todo el viaje que vivió Bilbo junto a la compañía no hubiera pasado nunca, si no hubiera encontrado el Anillo, si nunca hubiera conocido a Thorin..


**Antes que nada, debo decir que este es mi primer fic del fandom "El Hobbit". Bueno, básicamente es mi primer fic que no sea de Shingeki no Kyojin. En resumen, que sigo siendo una escritora novata. ****Aún así, me estoy esforzando para mejorar. **

_**Disclaymer:**__** El Hobbit y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.R. . **_

_**Advertencias: **_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>× • PRÓLOGO • × •<strong>_

Una flecha negra. Una única flecha, decididora de la mayor perdición que jamás haya conocido el reino de Erebor... Una escama saltó de la gran armadura que era la piel de ese gigantesco dragón.. Pero desgraciadamente, no quedaban más flechas , y a consecuencia de ello, la ciudad de Valle fue destruida por el mismo fuego del infierno, y Erebor fue conquistada por el gran y temible dragón Smaug..

**…**

Las laderas de la Montaña estaban verdes de bosques y los terrenos resguardados eran ricos y agradables, con un gran lago que brillaba con la luz del sol, haciendo que se apoderara de un enorme resplandor, embelleciendo la natura que lo acompañaba. Los niños jugaban por las calles y plazas de la ciudad de Valle, otros hacían volar preciosos cometas artesanos por el cielo azul. Los hombres y mujeres más adultos, se dedicaban a su trabajo, que era muy bien recompensado, dado a que vivían en el centro de todos los grandes negocios de la Tierra Media del Norte. Y en sus ratos libres de descanso, paseaban y charlaban con gran tranquilidad por los hermosos caminos y puentes de piedra que la gran ciudad poseía.

Era un lugar tan hermoso, hasta se podría decir que era perfecto.. Una comunidad de Enanos y Hombres, trabajando y comerciando, para que ambos salieran beneficiados. Los hombres conseguían pequeñas riquezas del gran tesoro que poseían los enanos, y los enanos conseguían el sustento suficiente para que el más pobre de ellos tuviera un gran manjar en la mesa... Pero el Rey bajo la montaña, el gran Thrór, estaba enfermo, una enfermedad que lo corrompía hasta los huesos. La fiebre del oro lo había poseído, cada vez era mayor su riqueza, pero al mismo tiempo era menor su sensatez. Grandes cantidades de oro y joyas salían diariamente de las minas, dejando salones repletos de esmeraldas, hasta se podría decir que eran colinas, montañas, o hasta el mismo mar hecho de oro puro, y adornado con grandes cantidades de piedras preciosas, ya que no se podía ni ver el suelo...

Y donde se prospera la enfermedad, se desencadenan los infortunios.. Es así, como un monstruoso dragón escupe-fuego, terminó con la pacifica y maravillosa vida que se llevaba a cabo en ese gran reino, acompañado de la destrucción de los alrededores, convirtiendo los más densos y frondosos bosques en cenizas, de un color tan negro como el carbón. Al igual que la ciudad de Valle.

Se pudo haber detenido a ese dragón.. Cuatro flechas, forjadas por el mejor y más duro hierro, las únicas capaces de atravesar la misma armadura del dragón. Tres de ellas fueron perdidas al fallar, pero una acertó, dejando un minúsculo espacio en descubierto. No fue ni un rasguño para el monstruo. Éste mismo acabó con la vida que reinaba allí, apoderándose de todo el oro del codicioso rey...

Tantas vidas desaparecidas en ese caótico infierno, tanto terror que sintieron los que sobrevivieron, y tanta tristeza de los que perdieron a sus seres más amados. Dejando así, la desolación de Smaug..

_Pero, ¿Y si aún quedara una quinta flecha más?_

Una última oportunidad para salvar a todos los enanos y hombres que vivían en armonía en ese precioso paisaje lleno de vida y riquezas. Una flecha llena de desesperación de todos los habitantes de aquella ciudad. Y si esa grandiosa flecha, si por un milagro, fuera acertada, a parte de salvar muchas vidas, también sería, metafóricamente hablando, la inyección del Rey, para que su enfermedad se prolongara sin ser consumido totalmente por la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Este prólogo es básicamente una pregunta para dar inicio a la historia. Puede que ésta sea confusa con los años, pues cuando pasó el ataque de Smaug fue unos 150 años antes de que naciera Bilbo. -<em>Creo yo<em>-. Así que si tienen alguna duda -_Cuando vengan los siguientes capítulos.- _hacedla, porque así veré si se entiende o no.**

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, y si te ha gustado muchísimas gracias más. Y si no te importa me agradaría recibir algún comentario vuestro, para saber si este fanfic es de su agrado , o también si hay algo que no os guste para mejorarlo. **

**Una última duda. ¿En un futuro os gustaría que fuera MPREG?**

**Para los que no saben que es, el MPREG es un embarazo masculino. Bilbo, esperando un bebé de Thorin.. **


End file.
